


《困兽》chapter-7

by 2483980249



Category: Iron Man (Movies) 铁虫 - Fandom 蜘蛛侠 Tony·Stark Peter·Parker
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 07:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18655966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2483980249/pseuds/2483980249
Summary: 流浪地球AU ABO设定 铁A虫O伪父子 年上本章为PWP章节 涉及：亲吻，撕咬，敏感词提及





	《困兽》chapter-7

“Daddy！！！”他的小孩儿在叫他，Tony攥紧了身上的衣服，他身前的不远处奔跑着一个小男孩儿，一头棕毛随着跑步的动作抖动着。

Tony抬起腿快步跟上去，那是他的儿子。

Peter在往前边跑着，时不时会回头看看男人有没有跟上来。水汪汪的大眼睛笑成了月牙，粉嫩的唇瓣一张一合，男孩儿在不停地叫着他的父亲，只是他从不停下脚步等人。

Tony很想叫小孩儿停下来等等他，可他发现自己怎么也说不出等待的话，男人只能加快自己的步伐，试图跟上他的小男孩儿。

Peter越跑越快，呼唤的声音开始变得缥缈，Tony的呼吸开始沉重起来，他的腿上好像绑了几千重的沙袋，他根本没办法追上Peter。

男人只能眼睁睁地看着Peter跟自己跑远，男孩儿小小的身子消失在自己的视线里，Tony伸手捂住了自己的胸口，那颗藏在皮肉下边的心脏正在抽痛着。

“What……”男人站在原地有些不知所措，四周的景象正在变化，阳光开始被小气的神祗收回，空气开始变得稀薄。Tony身上的休闲装成了厚重的防护服，一双手从Tony的后边搂住了男人的腰身。

Tony被突然而来的拥抱吓了一跳，他猛地抓住了那两只手把人扯到自己跟前，“Peter?！”男人的眼里瞬间溢满了惊喜，他的男孩儿长大了，Peter现在只比他矮了半个头，他的眼睛依旧是亮晶晶的。

Peter腼腆地笑了笑，嘴巴微微抿了起来。他的耳根有些发红，看Tony的眼神俨然不像是一个孩子对父亲的神色，“Hi, is me.”Peter还是裂开了嘴巴笑，白净的牙齿露了出来，张嘴间粉嫩的舌尖若隐若现。 

Peter把头埋进男人的胸膛，环在Tony腰上的手臂在微微用力，似乎要将他的父亲揉进自己的血肉里。Peter眯起了眼睛，不满从眼底蔓延，直至Tony也抬起手给他拥抱时，猫咪的眼神才放软下来。

Tony的脑袋在发晕，眼前的东西再一次模糊起来，就连Peter的笑容也变得模糊不清，只有怀里人体的温度还有些真实。他好像看见Peter在说些什么，Tony把脑袋凑了过去，试图听清楚一点儿，只是还没来得及，有些东西就离开了。 

“Tony……”有人在喊他。

Tony试着动了动，他发现自己的手臂被什么东西压得死死的，他的身体动不了。男人觉得自己的下巴正在被舔舐着，他慢慢地张开了眼睛，心尖上的小儿子正缩在他的怀里，坏心眼地用牙齿细细啃咬着他的下巴，他在男孩儿的眼睛里看到了自己。

“我想你了。”Peter说。 

Peter提了提自己那张绀蓝色的被子，他把被子盖到两个人的身上。被铺里Alpha凶残的血腥味已经被Tony指染得所剩无几，男孩儿来的时候甚至嗅了嗅被子角，一股醇香的酒味直冲冲地闯进男孩儿的鼻腔里。

Peter显得比较心满意足，他高兴地把自己塞进还在熟睡的Alpha怀里，他听见男人在梦里喊他的名字，Peter笑着搂上了男人的腰身。他又想起男人给自己做的临时标记，肩头的伤口还在微微发疼，他抬起头像只小野兽一般轻轻啃咬着Tony的下巴，时不时地会用舌尖扫过那些细碎的胡渣。

他又听见男人嘴里零碎的呢喃声，男孩儿满意地笑着把自己又往Tony怀里塞了几分，直到Tony从睡梦中醒过来，男孩儿才消停下来。

Peter看着那双还睡意朦胧的焦糖色大眼，心里有些波动，男孩儿独有的薄荷牛奶香气从他相比男人纤细的身躯里散发出来，“kid?”Tony看上去有些着急，他把自己往后退了退，就在他退到床边的时候Peter伸手一把抓住了他。 

“我有这么可怕?”他又把Tony从床边拉了回来，就靠在自己旁边。 

男人看上去无措极了，他还有些不知道怎么面对他的儿子。Peter看他的眼神不再躲闪，反而直勾勾地过分。男孩儿那双水汪汪的狗狗眼里充斥着对自己的爱意，干净又勾人，这让Tony想起在那辆车上所有疯狂的事情。 

“不……我只是还不知道，还不知道怎么……”男人有些纠结。

“你就当我倒追你不行吗？”Peter再一次挪动自己的身体，他靠在男人怀里，耳朵贴在他温度赤人胸膛上，听着他铿锵有力的心跳声。

Peter在等一个回答，他等了很久，等到他的眼眶微微湿润，鼻尖泛红，整颗心脏都在控诉这个Alpha的无情。突然间他又嗅到了那股味道，他不知道这算不算施舍，他亲爱的父亲终于像安慰自己的Omega一样，释放出令Peter安心的信息素味道。 

“没事了。”他听见男人的声音在他的脑袋顶上响起。 

Peter觉得自己有些卑鄙，相比Tony对自己的纵容，自己恶劣得就像一个深巷的下流家伙。他卑劣地利用这AO间的吸引力勾引自己的养父，并且意图让他为自己沉沦，后穴的酸痛感还在告诉他，那个拥抱着自己的Alpha曾在不久前将阴茎狠狠地插入自己的身体，甚至顶上了那个脆弱的生殖腔口，三番五次地试图闯进去。

Peter想要不这么就算了吧，Tony也许就像是阳光一样，不，或者说是太阳。Peter收紧了环在男人腰上的手臂，将眼泪水擦在他的胸前。Tony就像是他从来没有见过的太阳，Peter想Tony不是自己这种躲在地底下的小老鼠可以窥视的。

“Daddy你爱我吗？”Peter的声音有些颤抖。

“我当然爱你，kid。”Tony捧起男孩儿的小脑袋，视线对上他因为委屈而泛红的眼睛，Tony的心脏又开始在抽痛，他亲了亲男孩儿的额头，就像是以前无数个说着晚安的夜晚。

" I love you, i love you three thousand."Peter突然想起他们之间幼稚的爱多少遍的游戏。

男孩儿像是自嘲一般闭上了双眼，然后凭着感觉贴上了Tony的双唇，他学着男人亲吻他的模样伸出舌头挑逗那双唇瓣，Peter能听见Tony的闷哼声，他不敢睁开双眼，他怕他在Tony眼里看到男人对自己的鄙夷。

看啊，我养了你十几年，没想到你是个窥视自己父亲，天天想着要被父亲艹弄的骚货。 

Tony张开了嘴巴，他的手捏上Omega白嫩的下巴，他把Peter的舌头从自己的口腔里顶了回去。男人就像个幼稚的小鬼，追着男孩儿的舌头到处逗弄着，直到他的儿子气喘吁吁，一双手猛地拍在自己的胸口上时，Tony才松开了Peter。

Tony用指腹擦拭着Peter嘴角残余的唾液，然后又亲吻了男孩儿的唇瓣。“你估计得在家里呆上一段时间。”Tony的表情变得严肃起来，“我会重新给你做一个转换器，应该不难。”Tony开始有点头疼，他需要保护好他的小崽子。 

“我是个Omega不好吗？”你正好是个Alpha。

Tony瞅见男孩儿眼角的泪花，他有些慌张，他张开嘴巴慌慌忙忙地解释着:“你知道的，Omega伪装成Alpha是很严重的一件事情。特别是……”他慌乱的样子像极了一个情窦初开的毛小子，Tony吞咽了下口水，“特别是在我们家，我们家，kid。”。

“我不希望我成为你的麻烦。”男人说。

男孩儿垂下来眼睑，细长浓密的睫毛在皮肤上映下一小片阴影，平日里话多的孩子稀少地安静下来，这又让Tony变得有些不知所措，他一向明白被标记，哪怕是临时标记的Omega都会对他的Alpha产生过度的依赖感，他现在所说的一切也许只要一丁点的差错，Tony就能毁掉一个Omega脆弱的心脏。

“我明白，我都明白。”Peter笑出了什么，他好像是想到了什么事情，再抬头时看向Tony的眼睛里是在车里勾引亲生父亲的嚣张。

男孩儿翻身坐到Tony身上，这时候男人才发现儿子身上只套了一件上衣，他双腿大开着跨在自己的身侧，过大的动作幅度提起了他的衣服，男孩儿光裸的下身暴露在空气中。

男人的眼神开始飘忽，Alpha能闻到空气中逐渐浓郁的香甜味，身上那个涉世未深的Omega正在用自己的资本肆无忌惮地勾引着他。

“我没办法再用那些东西了，你知道的。”Peter说。男孩儿的眼睛看向衣柜，只有他知道，那些挂着阳光大男孩儿衣服的柜子背后，一个暗格藏着他最肮脏，最淫荡的一面。

Peter挪了挪自己的小屁股，下巴微微昂起，眼底满是轻蔑。“你得帮我。”Peter显然对这件事情有着过分的把握，他往后弄了弄，正正坐在Tony已经有些抬头的阴茎上。

“Peter……”男人吞咽了下唾沫，他强忍住用阴茎去顶那个圆润的臀部的冲劲，他想他们不应该这么做。“你得帮我，帮我度过那些该死的发情期。”Peter上扬的嘴角又垂了下来，男孩儿就像是歌台上多变的戏子，前一秒嚣张跋扈，后一秒狗狗眼湿漉漉地可怜极了。

发情期就像个安全词，他一下子摁住了Tony不断动摇的心脏，他呼了一口气，男人双手握上了身侧的两个白嫩的脚踝，他轻轻揉着那一小块皮肤。

“好。”总好过让他去找别的Alpha。

Tony就这么安慰着自己，任由自己对Peter过分的纵容把他们两个一起扯到万劫不复的深渊里。

Peter趴了下来，他伏在男人身上，感受着Tony绵长的呼吸，心里一阵满足。这个男人算是我的了吧？Peter突然觉得眼睛酸酸的，如果刚刚所谓的湿眼眶算是哭的话，那他现在怕是嚎啕大哭了吧？

Peter突然想起男人在他肩膀上留下的伤口，牙齿撕咬出的伤害似乎到现在还挂着点点凝固的血迹。Tony亲吻了下男孩儿的发顶，然后用手在他的背上轻轻拍着，突然怀里的小孩儿就像是被惊吓到的小野猫一样，迅速地找准位置，朝男人的肩膀狠狠下去就是一口。

“嘿！”男人皱起了眉头，焦糖色的大眼睛带着些许怒意。Peter咬人的力气有点儿大，哪怕是隔着衣服，Tony也能感受到自己的肩膀上已经被男孩儿咬出了一个伤口。男人有些暴躁地扯开了Peter，他看见Peter的牙齿上还沾着一点血迹，火气在Tony的身体里蹭蹭地往上冒。

换作以前，Peter肯定会戳着自己的手掌，然后低下头乖巧地站在Tony跟前，他可不想惹Daddy生气。

但世道变了，Peter抛开了那张纯良的皮囊，活着就像是从地狱里爬出来的小恶魔，拎着他细长的三叉戟恶狠狠地抵在Tony的身后，要挟着他包容自己所有的恶作剧。

偏偏Tony对他唯一的儿子有一颗温暖的心，“你属小狗的吗？”男人一大堆咒骂的话到了嘴边却成了最没用的疑问。

想他Tony·Stark在外边也是有头有脸，天才，花花公子，慈善家，科学家，没有谁对他不是恭恭敬敬的，也只有家里的这个小兔崽子敢在他头顶上瞎折腾。

只见Peter抿起了嘴巴，委委屈屈地把自己的衣服往下拉了一点。那块被Alpha咬伤的皮肉可怜兮兮地撞进Tony眼里，“你咬我先的。”Peter再次展示了什么叫做可怜兮兮，下垂的眼睛勾得Alpha心房痒痒的，巴不得立马起身把这个柔弱可怜的Omega抱住好好安慰。

可他不敢动，小孩儿还坐在他的阴茎上，只要Tony动一下，哪怕是小幅度的动作他都能够蹭上Peter柔软的臀肉，花花公子不是没有经历过情事 ，风花雪月让他沉稳许多，但就是不知道为什么到了Peter这里一切的忍耐都成了荒唐，只要这个Omega一个小小的动作或者是一丝香甜的信息素味道，Tony的身体就会迅速给予Omega诚实的回应。

就好像他们之间有些什么奇怪的化学反应。


End file.
